


What happens in Wakanda stays in Wakanda

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Civil war post credits, M/M, Wakanda, after credits scene, civil war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically how the mid-credit scene in civil war should have gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in Wakanda stays in Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> I loved civil war (except the Starron kiss) and I hoped it had ended like this instead

"Are you sure about this Buck?" Steve asked one last time as his oldest friend smiled sadly at him before sighing softly.   
"You know I'm too dangerous Stevie, this is what's best for everyone" Bucky replied, placing his hand comforting on his shoulder.   
As much as Steve hated to admit it Wakanda really was the best place for Bucky so that he wasn't a danger to others or himself. But that didn't mean he had to like.   
"Mr Barnes we are ready" T'challa said kindly.   
All at once the reality of what was about to happen crashed down onto Steve's shoulders as his head swam with all the things he never said, like saying how sorry he was on that fateful day to let him fall and how he let him get tortured as a slave for years and that he didn't get the chance to say that he ment more to him then anyone else on this Earth.   
As he opened his mouth he suddenly felt a pair of beautifully chapped lips desperately touch his own. Steve's heart stopped as he failed to process what was when all too soon the moment was over.   
He stared blankly at Bucky who smirked at his impression of a goldfish, as he open and closed his mouth dumbly.   
"See you when I wake up" Bucky teased before stepping into the cryogenic chamber.   
"Errr yeah..... sure yeah" he answered dumbly as the ice began to form around the soldier. With one last wink at Steve before he finally slept peacefully for the first time in 70 years.   
Steve gently touched to case of the chamber smiling sweetly as he blissfully started counting down the days till he could see his Bucky again. He heard a slight cough behind him and he turned around startled to find the King of Wakanda looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He blushed bashful, completely forgetting he wasn't alone in this room.   
"Shut up" he said to T'challa before walking quickly out the room, his new ally chuckling softly behind him.


End file.
